


Once Upon a murder

by Justine_Heart



Category: Murder She Wrote, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justine_Heart/pseuds/Justine_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook has been killed over the town line of Cabot Cove and Storybrooke, Maine.  Jessica Fletcher and Belle French discover the mutilated corpse and many suspects arise on both sides. Rumple enlists Jessica's help to find the culprit with the aide of his lovely and intelligent Belle.  Will they find the perpetrator in time, or is there more death to befall both towns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a murder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover with Murder, She Wrote. I know my style is pretty rough but it is difficult finding a flow with two different styles. I apologize in advance. Standard disclaimers apply: I don't own any part of Murder, She Wrote or Once. Please do not sue me.

ONCE UPON A MURDER: Chapter 1  
A Pirate’s Death For Me  
Justine Heart

Belle was enjoying her hike over to Cabot Cove. Jessica Fletcher invited her over the other day when they literally ran into each other while out walking, and the young woman was immediately interested in the retired teacher. She was even more interested when she found out the same woman was a famous mystery novelist who she admired insatiably. 

“And to think,” she mused out loud, “our towns are neighbors and we never knew it.” As she reached the town line, she noticed a familiar brooding figure in the distance. Realizing it was Hook, she waved to him. When no response was returned, Belle approached her lover’s nemesis carefully and screamed in horror at the gruesome mess. Hook was impaled on the “Now Leaving Storybrooke” sign. His eyes were gouged out and his throat was wrapped with rusty barbed wire. 

From afar, Jessica, who was also out walking, heard the scream for help and jogged quickly after hearing the troubled outcry. Seeing her young protégé now in frantic tears, she was appalled by the scene and seeing Belle had a mobile phone called 911, bringing both Sherriff Swan and Sherriff Tupper to the scene.


End file.
